Perdida entre tus recuerdos
by zavarce75
Summary: Esa noche en que sentí perderte, al saber que despertaste me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero entonces tú ya no sabías quien era yo y yo no conocía la persona en que te convertiste. Ahora me siento la persona más desdichada del mundo al saber que nuestro amor fue enterrado bajo cientos de sentimientos olvidados. Secuela de "Escondamonos tras las sombras"


Bella Pov

Mi vida era perfecta al lado de él, habíamos derribado cada obstáculo juntos, pero ahora después de haberlo enfrentado todo me sentía cada día más débil, ahora nos enfrentábamos al destino más cruel, a algo con lo que yo no podía luchar, el miedo me dominaba, y no tenía su brazo reconfortante para poder llorar, tenía que ser fuerte por los dos y por nuestra hija, y solo podía callar todos mis sentimientos en una caja al fondo de mi corazón, ¿Qué pasaría si él no volvía a mí? La respuesta era clara para mí, si él se iba mi corazón se iría con él, sabía que pensar en un futuro me lastimaba pero ahora no podía hacer nada más, mi dulce hija cada día estaba más ansiosa, diario me preguntaba por su padre y yo no tenía una respuesta, no podía decirle que estaba postrado en una cama de hospital luchando entre la vida y la muerte, no podía decirle que tal vez él ya no volvería, así que evadía sus preguntas diciendo que estaba trabajando pero eso era ya hacía tres meses, ella era pequeña pero no tonta, presentía que algo iba mal, su papá nunca se había ausentado tanto tiempo, pronto debía decirle la verdad, porque si su padre un día simplemente se iba, yo iba a estar rota y no iba a poder explicarle las cosas, y a pesar de que yo querría seguirlo, no podía tenía que quedarme a vivir una vida sin él, pero con su recuerdo en cada parte de ella, tenía que ser fuerte por mi familia, tenía que dejar de llorar de una vez, ya no había forma de volver el tiempo, solo esperaba que algún día abriera sus ojos de nuevo y me abrazara con todo ese amor que me tenía, y yo lo besaría y le diría lo mucho que lo extrañaba y lo mucho que lo necesitaba, que lo amaba y nunca más lo dejaría dejarme así de nuevo. Pero eso solo era un sueño él no habría sus ojos, él no me decía "Te amo", él no estaba conmigo.

Cada día de los últimos tres meses venía al hospital después de llevar a Nessie al preescolar, había entrado en otoño, y me pasaba toda la mañana a su lado tomando su mano y rogándole que volviera a mi lado, luego a las 3 de la tarde Esme llegaba a suplirme y yo iba a casa a cuidar a nuestra hija, no quería dejarla sola, ya suficiente era con no tener a su padre. Todos los días la misma rutina, Esme estaba por llegar para que yo pudiera pasar por Nessie a la casa de Ross que pasaba por ella a las dos, a veces me quedaba un rato hablando con Ross pero siempre terminaba llorando. Esme llego y me hizo una seña por la puerta, era mi salida.

-Edward, por favor, por favor vuelve a mí. Por favor yo y nuestra familia te necesitamos-nada, solo un silencio latente en la habitación, una lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla y un sollozo salió de mi garganta-Te amo.

Salí de la habitación mirando el suelo, queriendo borrar las lágrimas, pero ya todos estaban acostumbrados a verme así, pero que esperaban de mí, él era mi vida entera, y ahora estaba en una fina línea entre la vida y la muerte, me sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada, había estudiado todos los malditos libros, había investigado cada maldito síndrome o enfermedad y no encontraba nada, aun seguía en la escuela, me graduaría dentro 3 meses, aunque ahora había pedido un permiso para poder integrarme al grupo que solo estaba ahí los fines de semana, los profesores fueron muy amables conmigo, me ayudaron por mi situación, y ahora en ese horario, la graduación también se adelantaba, esperaba que para ese momento él ya estuviera conmigo.

Me despedí de Esme y fui a recoger a nuestra hija, pase por ella y mientras íbamos rumbo a la casa me platico su día con su dulce vos de campanita, hasta que se quedo dormida, llegamos a casa, la baje del carro y la lleve a su cuarto, antes de que Edward cayera en coma por culpa de un maldito borracho imprudente, habíamos cambiado su cunita por una hermosa cama de princesas y pintado su cuarto de color rosa, en una pared al lado de la ventana, estaban pintadas las manitas de mi nena con tono morado y a los lado las mías y las de Edward, fue una tarde tan perfecta, habíamos pasado un gran momento en familia, y habíamos terminado llenos de pintura, fue un gran día y era una de los más hermosos recuerdos que tenía de nosotros.

Salí de la habitación de nuestra princesa y fui a darme una ducha, Ross se encargaba de darle de comer a Nessie, así que no tenía ese problema, me puse algo más cómodo y me recosté en el sofá de la sala, estaba fatigada y cada día me sentía peor, mantenía una sonrisa para mi hija pero cuando ella no estaba me sentía rota y todo el peso de la realidad caía sobre mí.

Me dio hambre y decidí prepararme un sándwich, y me serví un jugo de naranja, no tenía ganas de preparar algo más elaborado, me senté en el sofá de nuevo y prendí la televisión, eso me distraía y evitaba que pensara en lo demás, vi un programa de comida y una película de comedia que no me saco ni una sonrisa, apague el televisor y lleve todo a la cocina, lo lavaría más tarde, subí a mi recamara pero antes pase por la de mi princesa, la encontré despierta, estaba parada al lado de la ventana justo frente a nuestras huellas, levantando su manita la coloco sobre la de su padre, sentí mi corazón estrujarse, reprimí un sollozo, mi nena lo extrañaba tanto como yo, me acerque a ella y me puse a su lado, tenía su carita triste y solo miraba la pared, no se giro a verme para decirme.

-Mami ¿Cuáno va a vove mi papi?-dijo con un tono nostálgico, tome su manita y la hice girar hacia mí, me miraba con sus ojitos empañados, le di un beso en su manita y la levante conmigo, la lleve hasta mi recamara, la recosté en la cama y me acosté a su lado, nos mirábamos a los ojos, chocolate contra chocolate.

-Mi bebé, ¿extrañas mucho a papi verdad?-le dije colocando su manita en mi mejilla, ella me recordaba que debía ser fuerte.

-Sí-dijo con tristeza.

-Princesa, tú papi volverá pronto, él te ama mucho y también te extraña.

-¿Me estaña?

-Sí nena, te extraña mucho y pronto estará con nosotras de nuevo.

-Yo lo voy a espelal y cuando menga le dale mucho besos y abasos.

-Y él también te besara y te abrazara mucho, mucho.

-Mami, tú también lo extrañas.

-Sí nena, diario.

Así nos quedamos mirándonos, la abrace pegándola a mi cuerpo y nos dormimos abrazadas.

A la mañana siguiente la rutina siguió igual, llevar a Nessie a la escuela y de ahí a ver a Edward, me quede durante toda la mañana con él como siempre, me tome un café y nada más, todo me daba un asco terrible, nada me caía bien últimamente, el estrés y la fatiga me tenían en un estado muy malo, fui al consulta y me mandaron hacer análisis, en unos días me los entregarían, aunque yo estaba segura de lo que tenía.

Justo antes de que nos pasara esta desgracia, el día de nuestro tercer aniversario, le iba a contar que me acababa de enterar que estaba esperando a nuestro segundo hijo, recuerdo mi felicidad cuando me entere, pero luego después de enterarme de lo sucedido caí en una horrible depresión, no quería comer, no quería salir, no quería nada, solo quería que Ed volviera a mi lado y me dijera que era una cruel broma. Dos semanas en un estado de shock, hasta que me vinieron unos dolores horribles sentí miedo y salí rumbo al hospital, también comencé a desangrarme, tenía miedo por nuestro bebé, era mi maldita culpa si algo le pasaba. Al llegar al hospital me dijeron que había tenido un aborto, me aseguraban que no era mi culpa, que era porque el anticonceptivo aun quedaba en mi cuerpo causando que este no estuviera preparado para concebir, pero yo no podía evitar culparme, tal vez si yo hubiera sido fuerte y me hubiera cuidado ahora tendría a ese pequeño creciendo dentro de mí, el médico que me atendió aquella noche me dijo que podía tener los síntomas de inicios de un embarazo pero era normal, así que por eso era la fatiga y los antojos.

La mañana pasó rápido, siempre llegaba con una vaga esperanza de verlo despertar pero cuando me iba y no pasaba sentía que una parte de mí moría cada día, me despedí de Ed cuando Esme llego y repetí la rutina, eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde cuando recibí una llama de Esme estaba muy alterada, me dio miedo, ella nunca llamaba, me pidió ir corriendo al hospital, pase a dejar a Nessie con Ross, no quería que mi hija estuviera en un lugar así.

Al llegar al hospital Esme me recibió en la sala de espera, por su rostro pasaban miles de emociones.

-Esme ¿Qué paso?

-Él dios Bella él despertó.

Sentí que mi mundo se detuvo y mi corazón muerto volvía a la vida con aquellas palabras él por fin había vuelto, me abrazo pero yo solo pude quedarme ahí parada.

-Él despertó-repetí, mi mente sencillamente no lo creía, pero era verdad, él había regresado a mi lado, él no nos abandonaría-Esme ¿podemos verlo?

-Bella hay algo más que debes saber-dijo con un tono preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?-tenía pánico, nos habían dicho anteriormente que podía haber secuelas cuando despertara pero cuales eran.

-Él….

-¿Él qué?-dije desesperada.

-Él no nos recuerda.


End file.
